DGM can you love me
by manga-lover2958
Summary: It's my first D gray man fanfic, A "AllenxOC"  and maybe some more pairings later on  story. please no bad comments and please do read, i don't own D gray man just the OC s . Enjoy!
1. introductions

**My OC Samantha aka Sam**

**Hair: white (a few inches past her shoulders)**

**Eyes: blue**

**Skin: pale**

**Clothing: red hoodie with hood always up, black baggy jeans, torn sneakers and shackles around her wrists and ankles. (The last thing will be explained later on in story)**

**Extra: cat ears! (Later in the story)**

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice ^. ^**

**Chapter 1**

I was curled on the floor as the pain grew more intense with every kick that was forced into my stomach, yet I didn't cry for the worse was yet to come.

I sat in the class room ignoring the people whispering about me behind my back. My name is Sam by the way. Being bored already I gazed out the window looking at the scenery, something felt different today, like something was going to happen. My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher walking into the class though I didn't stop looking out the window even while the teacher was speaking but I could hear him.

"Everyone we're having a couple of new students today. Please be nice to them and answer any questions they might have." he glared around the room a bit focusing on me for a few seconds and left into the hall. 'Great. More people to resent me' I thought as people started talking about the new kids wondering what they might be like, but I on the other hand didn't care, so I just continued to stare out the window.

The teacher came back with three boys, one short wearing light blue jeans, black boots, a grey zip up hoodie, a plaster over his eye and gloves that covered his hands, he had his hoodie up so it covered all his hair, he had a warm smile on his face and a gentle gaze in his grey eye. Not like the guy next to him.

The one in the middle was dressed in black skinny leg jeans and a dark blue jacket zip down a little just enough to see his shirt was black, his shoes were black sneakers. He also had long dark blue hair tied into a high pony tail and a few bits in front of his ears with a stern 'I couldn't care less' look on his face.

The last one furthest away had crimson red hair held up by a black and green headband, he wore dark blue jeans, an orange top and scarf, a red jacket, a black eye patch and a huge grin on his face. (Like the Cheshire cat's from Alice in wonderland: D)

"this is Allen Walker, Yu Kanda and Lavi bookman." the grey eyed guy just smiled and said "please take care of us while we're here." while the long haired guy just made the sound "tch" and looked to the side and it looked like the red head scanned the room, with hearts in his eyes?

I could tell by the reflection in the glass that the girls were already drooling all over them. 'Typical idiots' I thought to myself.

The teacher spoke to quiet them down and looked back to the boys. "Alright Allen-san Kanda-san, Lavi-san please sits in an empty seat. I'll go and grab some books for you two." they nodded and walked around the class looking for places to sit. The shorter one sat next to me, the red head diagonally behind me and the blue haired guy sat behind me, the teacher finally came back and gave them their books, but on his way back he gave me a glare. I just ignored it and let him start his lecture.

**Me: yay my first chapter! I'm so happy.**

**Nic: i it's about time too.**

**Me: shut up. Baka**

**Nic: what did you call me?**

**Me: oh nothing**

**Please review**


	2. strange noise?

**Yay at least someone reviewed. I'm so happy **

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2**

**_-Later on-_**

Every one rushed out to the next class, I had finished packing my bag when I heard the new kids arguing. I found kind it of funny until I decided to leave to class but on my way out the teacher pushed me in a way to look like an accident, I fell to the floor and scrapped my knees while the teacher just walked by with a smirk on his face. I just sighed and got up and looked at my knee it was fine just a little blood so I just carried on walking to my next class until someone tapped my shoulder I turned to see the shorter new kid, Allen I think his name was. "Hey are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone I just nodded and walked off to class.

**_-Lunch-_**

It was lunch and just like the other classes everyone rushed to get out while I went slowly down to the food hall I sat at the table I usually sit at the back left hand corner of the place I pulled out my maths book and started to do the home work we were assigned this was probably the only time I'll be able to do it.

I had almost finished when I heard people yelling I looked up to see Allen fighting Kanda again and watched them amused. After a while I turned back to my homework and tried to finish it until I saw a shadow block my light I looked up and saw them standing in front of me. "Hey do you mind if we sit here?" Allen asked with a warm smile. You just shook your head and they all sat down.

Not being able to talk I just continued to write until the red head started talking, "Your quiet is something wrong?" he asked me in a concerned tone you just shook your head and Allen and the red head just looked at me while I continued to do my homework.

It was kind of silent for a few minutes until when I turned my page a rattle came from under my jumpers sleeve, I sweat dropped and looked up to see if anyone heard it, Lavi was talking to Allen so they didn't hear, but unfortunately Yu heard it and glared at me so I just rose my book to block his glare.

When I looked back towards them I saw Allen look at me I looked up and met his gaze with curious eyes. He flinched and asked "Why aren't you eating? Did you already eat?" you shook your head and they all stared at you with shock in their eyes. "Why?" Lavi asked. I just remained silent seeing as I couldn't speak. Allen realised this and decided to change the subject but throughout all lunch I could feel Yu staring at me.

**Me: Hahaha Kanda is a stalker or perv.**

**Kanda: NO I'M NOT!**

**Me: Oh you are too **

**Kanda: MUGAN ACCTIVATE **

**Me: Now now Kanda, I can do whatever I want with you in this fanfic and if I wanted too I could put you and Lavi together :D**

**Kanda: Fine but don't make me seem gay or you're dead.**

**Me: I value my life thanks.**

**Please review.**


	3. Sam's home

**Yay I'm getting so much better. (Not really)**

**Please enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 3**

**_-End of Day-_**

I was walking out of class thinking what I was going to do after I finished my homework when my thoughts were interrupted when I realised I bumped into someone I looked up to see Allen and realised he was looking at me with a weird look.

**_-Allen POV-_**

I was talking to Lavi and baKanda when I heard rattles and someone bumped into me. I looked down to see Sam. Then I thought about the rattling sound. I stopped when I realised I was staring at him, I stopped and apologised but all he did was bow and head towards the school entrance, but as he did so I heard that rattling sound again. I turned to Lavi and baKanda and asked them "did you guys hear that?" "What's that?" Lavi asked "a rattling sound." I responded Lavi just shook his head and I didn't get a response from Kanda, but I wasn't expecting one from him. Still I wonder what that sound was.

**_-Sam POV- _**

After leaving the boys in the hall way I left for what I call home. Since I didn't have any money I lived at the park, well more like in a tree. All my stuff I had stuff I picked out of peoples garbage so it all was tattered. I had a sleeping bag and a few old jeans and shirts, some stationary, a fish net hammock and some fruits from the trees.

I slept up in the high trees branch where nobody could see me. My sleeping bag was on top of the fishing net that was tried between two branches and just above it was a hole in the tree where I kept my clothes and other school stuff. The only reason I went to school was because a kind lady across from the park would pay the fees and in return I would help her around her house, cooking, cleaning and stuff like that.

I also have a job as a cook at a cosplay but of course I normally dress as a guy while cosplaying. I'm normally Hatsuharu with a wig of coarse but I work in the kitchen and the reason I'm cosplaying as a boy in the kitchen because some people take tours of the place and take pictures so I have to cosplay.

Most of my time at the park I stay up in the tree tops and try to do my homework but the shackles around my wrists and ankles makes it very distracting. Every night I have night mares and flash backs about my past.

**Me: yay finished!**

**Nic: I don't care.**

**Me: then why are you here?**

**Nic: because shut up.**

**Me: don't tell me to shut up 'hits with Kanda's mugan'**

**Kanda: hey give that back.**

**Me & Nic: Uh oh**

**Please review**


	4. memories

Chapter 4

-Flashback-

I was shivering inside a cage, shackles binding my hands and ankles. The cage door opened and I was being dragged out by my hair and my heels were dragging across the floor. I was strapped to a operating table and dissected while I was conscious, it hurt and I screamed for help but it didn't come. When I realised it wouldn't come I broke out of their but I could never get the shackles off. So I hid them from every one so they wouldn't find me if they came looking. I'm still traumatized and have forgotten how to speak.

-End of Flashback-

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard familiar voices I climbed to the top of the braches to see who it was, it was Allen, Yu and Lavi again. I always seem to run into them, I wonder why? Trapped in my thought I came out to realize that Yu had saw me so I hid, and prayed that he didn't see me. But to my disappointment I heard him say "hey I'm going to check that tree. My heart beat speed up and when I opened my eyes I saw Yu right in front of me.

Keeping my poker face I just stared at him until he threw me over his shoulder and jumped out of the tree. When I heard we had landed I realised my shackles rattled again but louder than normal so they all heard it. Allen and Lavi just looked at me with wide eyes until Yu said "I just found him up there when I realised he was in the tree tops." I just stood up and kept on a plain face.

"What are you doing up there? How did you get up there?" Lavi says a little scared. I jumped up and caught the first branch I just climbed up rather fast and got a pen and note book, and jumped down landing gracefully. When I looked I could've sworn I saw Lavi and Allen's jaws drop to the ground. I started writing on the note pad and showed it to them. Allen, Lavi and Yu looked at the pad which said "I live here" Allen's jaw dropped, Lavi ran around screaming "how could he live here? It's impossible! I wouldn't last a day in a tree." Yu just stood there with slightly wide eyes until he decided to snap Lavi and Allen out of their panic time and dragged them a few feet away.

-Allen POV-

After baKanda dragged us away from Sam he pulled us together "should he live with us?" he asked, me and Lavi were shocked to hear this from Kanda of all people "you guys decide I don't care" I wasn't surprised to hear that though. I and Lavi looked at each other "well we can't just leave him here." I said. Lavi just agreed and we turned back to Sam and walked towards him but he shuffled behind a tree.

Thanks for reading please review.

The inspiration needs it T^T!


	5. A new home

**I'm back.**

**Thank you all the people who have reviewed.**

**Chapter 5**

**_-Sam POV-_**

I saw them turn towards me and walked my way, I shuffled away behind the tree. I wasn't used to people getting to close to me and whenever people get to close, flash backs of the lab. I was shaking until I saw a hand in front of my face. It was Allen's I looked up and saw him smiling a warm kind smile it made me feel at ease. "Would you like to live with us Sam?" he asked in a kind manner. I nodded my head and took his hand, he pulled me out from behind the tree and told Lavi I'd be staying with them I jumped up in to the tree and gathered my school stuff and hopped down to meet them.

Lavi took me to their house and led me to a bed room "this is your room it's in between mine and Allen's and Yu's is down at the very end" Lavi said I nodded and looked around. Lavi dragged me away and led me to the bathroom and told me to clean up while tossing me a towel and then closed the door. I stood there for a while and started to undress, I hadn't really been in a situation like this and they even think I'm a boy.

Well I don't blame them I mean I'm dirty, dressed in baggy clothes and tied my hair up so it looks like its short. I wonder what they'll think when they find out I'm a girl and that I have cat ears and a tail (if I didn't mention them before sorry) I ran the water to a temperature that I liked and started to wash myself although I didn't know what soap is so I washed my body with is because it smelled like cherry blossoms. Once I turned off the taps and had just finished drying my shackles and body someone knocked on the door "hey Sam you ok dinners ready and there's a change of clothes on the bed." I heard it was Allen so I just stood there until he left I flattened my ears and curled my tail around my waist and ran into my room.

Once I had gotten changed I was scared to come out, I looked more like a girl and since they thought I was a boy my breasts could be seen. I looked for a piece of cloth but found bandages in a first aid kit and used those, I put my shirt back on and looked at my reflection. I looked as flat as a boy, so I ran down stairs to see Allen and Yu fighting again. Once Lavi noticed I was down he looked at me and said "did you dry your hair?" I looked at my hair it was soaking wet. Allen ran upstairs and came back down with a towel, placed it on my head and rubbed it side to side "I bet your just not used to this are you?" he asked and I shook my head.

After we had all eaten I noticed Yu staring at me, so I looked back at him. It was silent while Allen and Lavi were cleaning and Yu broke that silence, "what is it you're trying to hide?" he asked in a stern voice. I just tilted my head to the side and he almost yelled "it's really humid and you wearing a long sleeve jumper all day and now night." I looked down afraid of what would happen if I wrote it down for them to see.

**Me: Dun dun dun **

**Nic: very dramatic 'sarcastic'**

**Me: shut up. I thought it was a good time to stop. It's very dramatic.**

**Nic: you just had a cliff hanger.**

**Me: 'sweat drop' um who want's candy?**

**Nic: oh me, me **

**Me: fetch **

**Please review **


	6. past revealed and nightmares

**Finally poor Sam has to tell Allen, Kanda and Lavi her story.**

**Chapter 6**

I started to feel tears fall and a hand on my back. I looked up and saw Allen comforting me, I wiped away the tears and Yu put some paper and a pen in front of me and I started writing my story about the lab and how they dissected me every day and even about my ears and tail. Once I handed it to them and they finished reading I rolled up my sleeves and pants and showed them my tail while my ears perked up from under my hood. They all looked and me with shock in their eyes, especially Allen.

I looked back down and silent tears started to form when I looked up I saw Allen had two small metal skewer things in one hand. He grabbed one of my hands gently and started poking into the lock, after about two minutes the shackle opened and he then picked the other three. When they were off Lavi wrapped my wrists and ankles in bandages and Yu gave me a cup of tea.

Lavi patted me on the head and said "don't worry we'll protect you from now on." they all started to head up stairs but I reached out and grabbed the closest one who was Allen, they all turned to face me and I did something even I didn't expect, I spoke "A-Allen-kun, Yu-chan, Rabi arigato." they all looked at me until Allen snickered at what I called Yu and Lavi. I wasn't good at pronouncing names. Lavi helped me to sound it out and also told me to call Yu Kanda. After me speaking and learning their names/nicknames we all went upstairs to bed.

**_-3 am-_**

I woke up and it was raining, I just didn't want to go to sleep. The nightmares were too much. I raised my knees to my chest and hugged them. I stopped when I heard Allen crying.

I got out of bed and quietly opened his door. I looked in and saw him tossing in his sheets, I walked over and stroked his hair gently, he started to calm down and when I stopped and turned around I felt him grab my tail. I felt a jolt go through my body, I turned to see he was awake and he whispered loud enough for me to hear "don't go". I looked at him and hopped into his bed and whispered back "I won't leave" and we soon fell asleep.

**Me: such a cute ending.**

**Nic: Don't Allen, Lavi and Kanda think that Sam's a boy.**

**Me: yeah but he's like a little brother to them.**

**Nic: Sure whatever.**

**Me: shut up.**

**Please review **


	7. Sam's work

**Will Allen, Kanda and Lavi find out that Sam's a girl?**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up early in the morning and saw Allen arm around me. I blushed and carefully tried to not wake him up. I was successful and stared at him. His arm was red with something green glowing on the back, a red scare that was in the shape of a star that at his forehead and finished at the bottom of his cheek, his hair a soft snow white like Christmas time in London.

I stopped staring and went down stairs I looked around put the kettle on and decided I would make them breakfast and leave them a note saying I went to work with an address and phone number on it. And that's what I did.

**_-Lavi POV-_**

I went down stairs to make breakfast but to find it was already there I looked around and saw a not. I read it and ran upstairs to get Allen and Yu up, I ran around screaming "SAM'S GONE GUYS!" and almost right away Allen and Yu burst out of their doors. "What?" Kanda yelled, "Where did he go?" Allen said half scared. "He left a note guys stop panicking" I said and read the note out loud "thank you for everything, I made you breakfast, eat it while it's warm. I've got to go to work so I'll be back at 12." he even left the address and number so we'll go visit him after breakfast ok?" Allen nodded and Kanda tched. So we all had breakfast and left to see Sam.

**_-Sam POV-_**

I got to work and changed into my normal costume and started cooking the orders coming in, when my manager came up to me and told me today's event : after a shift we change costumes with someone. I looked around, almost everyone was a girl wearing a maid outfit, I looked at the manager with pleading eyes bit she said "you have to do it. Even if you're a guy you have to." yep just about everyone thought I was a guy and I was new so she thought I was a guy.

My shift was over and I changed into a maid outfit it felt so short. It was blue and purple with a white apron and matching headband, I also had thigh high white socks and black shoes, the sleeves were long and the skirt short, I just wanted to hide.

With bad timing Allen, Lavi and Kanda walked in I just groaned and didn't want to serve them until I was pushed out. I took a deep breath and walked over to them. "May I take your order sirs?" I asked a little tense until Lavi yelled strike and grabbed my hand "sure you can take my order cutie" he said in a flirtatious voice holding my chin so he looked into my eyes. I had Goosebumps and pulled away and said holding my head "p-please d-don't do that L-Lavi Kun" I said shaking, and them looking at me wide eyed.

**Me: suspense **

**Nic: no just another cliff hanger**

**Me: 'hit's on his head with clip board.' Shut up.**

**Me: it was hard writing Sam as a guy when I was writing Lavi's POV**

**Nic: So you're just lazy?**

**Me: no I'm not! 'Throws bunch of random objects at him'**

**Please review**


	8. Gender bender

**Finally they find out Sam's a girl.**

** Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

They were all looking at me, "how do you know my name? Did Sam tell you about me or something?" then they all stared at me hard then, Lavi and Allen went wide eyed and pale (with jaws dropping on the floor) while Kanda just about fell out of his seat.

"You're a girl?" Lavi questioned with shock still written on his face, I nodded in reply "well we were planning on getting you some boys' clothes but now we have to get girls clothes?" Allen said while blushing, "I guess so." I said innocently and they all blushed, "so can I get your order?" I said remembering I was still at work. "I'll have a milkshake to go please." Allen said in a cheery voice. I smiled and went to go give the order to the chefs who made in no time flat I gave it to Allen and he went to the check out to pay and they all left.

It was 30 minutes until I was finished and someone had called the café asking for me, when I answered it was Lavi saying that they were shopping and that they would pick me up from work to take me to the shops, I said my thanks and finished my work.

**_-12:00 PM-_**

I was waiting out the front in my ripped jeans, baggy red hoodie and tattered sneakers. I was wondering what they were possibly buying.

**_-Allen POV When they left the Café-_**

We left Sam to hi I mean her part time job and walked to the car, but when we got in we didn't know what to do. I was still shocked about Sam being a girl and all (I think it's the same for Lavi and baKanda) "should we go by Sam some clothes anyway I mean she can't stay in those clothes forever." Lavi said as he sat in the driver's seat. "And we need something to cover her ears" I said Kanda was just looking out the window like he didn't care so we just went shopping.

**_-One car ride later- _**

We didn't know what to do and just stood in silence, "how about we split into 2 groups?" Lavi said as if getting an idea "as long as I'm not with moyashi/baKanda!" me and Kanda said at the same time. I glared at him and he glared at me.

**_-Lavi POV-_**

"As long as I'm not with moyashi/baKanda!" Allen and Yu said at the same I sweat dropped and feared for my life as I saw fire surround them and they exchanged glances. I tried to calm them down because people were staring so I pulled them over and said "ok Yu go search for shoes and Allen and I will find some clothes." Kanda said his favourite word "che" and Allen nodded, and we split.

A few hours had passed and it was 30 minutes until Sammy-chan finishes work, "hey Allen should we call Sammy-chan and get her to shop with us? I mean I don't even know what size she is."

"Ok…. Wait she doesn't have a phone dose she? Also Sammy- Chan?"

"Err, no but she did give us her works number, and don't you think that it's a cute nickname?" I said while looking at Allen who had his back turned to me. I tapped his shoulder, to see that his face looking at me as if I was Yu. No it was worse as if I was Cross.

"I'm goanna call ok Allen?" I said nervously trying to change subject. Oh man I'm going to die later.

**_-Present time-_**

"Hey Allen what do you think of this one?" I said holding a frilly purple skirt and a white top with purple stars. "I don't think so." he said for the billionth time then he suddenly stopped slumping and sat up as if he realized something. "What's wrong Allen?"

"Um Lavi what time is it?"

"A bit past 12:15 why?"

"WE FORGOT ABOUT SAM"

"OH CRAP! I'LL CALL YU, YOU CALL SAM!"

**Me: they forgot Sam? How could they? Heartless!**

**Allen & Lavi: We're sorry!**

**Me: you better be.**

**Allen: we are.**

**Me: ok I forgive you because Allen's so cute .**

**Please review**


	9. shoes and lunch

**Thankyou those who reviewed**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

_**-15minutes earlier Sam POV-**_

'Their late' I thought as I sat on the side walk thinking what they could be doing.

Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder; I jumped and attempted to punch the person on instinct.

I stopped my fist inches from Kanda face when I realised it was him and bowed apologising so many times my head hurt.

"Stop bowing you look like an idiot" he said in an annoyed tone I stopped and wondered what he was doing here.

Allen and Lavi are still shopping I came to pick you up" he said. I nodded and followed him in to a car. "When we get there we need to find you some shoes." he said looking out the window. I nodded 'he isn't that bad, he actually very nice.'

We entered shoes 'R' us (I know it's corny) and searched through the many boxes and browsed the stands. "Hey try these on." he shouted from down the aisle. I ran towards him and he motioned me to sit down on the small couch thing which I did. He gave me some white socks and I put them on while he found my shoe size.

"Geez you're tiny. Grow up a bit!" he said as he placed the shoes on my feet. I stood up the shoes fit perfectly. They were black, shiny and tied up like ballet slippers. I looked at them they were so cute they must cost a fortune.

_**-Kanda POV-**_

She was looking at her shoes almost amazed not to mention she was blushing. But what she was wearing got a few strange looks from people. I hope Lavi and Allen got some cloths for her. My phone broke my train of thought.

"Kanda" (Kanda)

"YYYUUUUUU! WE FORGOT ABOUT SAMMY-CHAN WE NEED TO GO GET HER!" (Lavi)

"She's here with me. I went to get her a while ago. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET HER SHOES IF I DON'T KNOW HER SHOE SIZE? AND DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME! BAKA USAGI!" (Kanda)

"Oh she's with you. Ne Allen she's with Yu, we can stop worrying. Thanks Yu, did you find her shoes?" (Lavi)

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! Yeah I found some." (Kanda)

"Cool were still looking is she hungry?" (Lavi)

"Hey Lavi check this one out" (Allen in background)

"We'll meet up for lunch in 15 minutes ok bye" (Lavi)

"Hey wai-" (Kanda)

He hung up on me, what do I do now? Wait where'd she go? Aw crap! "Sam? Sam. Sam!" I yelled trying to find her. What is it Kanda-kun she asked from behind me. I turned and there she was. "Where did you go?" "Nowhere, I was behind you the whole time" she replied in an innocent voice, which made me blush. Wait! Why am I blushing?

"Anyway, are you hungry?" (Kanda)

"Not that much why?" (Sam)

"Lavi said we should meet up for lunch." (Kanda)

"Ok" (Sam)

"Well let's head to the food court and wait for them. Come on." I said as I payed for the shoes and left while she followed me.

It took a while to get to the food court and she followed me while glancing around with curiosity written all over her face, her expression was sorter cute….. WAIT WHAT WAS THAT? Ok just calm down and shake it off.

_**-Sam's POV-**_

We were standing around waiting for Lavi and Allen, "Dammit where are Baka Usagi and moyashi?" Kanda asked to himself. I looked around for them and spotted red and white hair. I nudged Kanda's sleeve and pointed in their direction. He looked at me then followed my finger. Next thing I knew he had gone. I turned back to Allen and Lavi to see Kanda there, when did he get there? I saw him yelling at them and something about taking forever and only buying one thing.

I looked at the three boys fighting (mostly Allen and Kanda), until I smelled something good. I followed the scent and found sushi. "Hello there Mr, what can I get you?" a guy behind the counter said. I ran back to the bot and tugged on Allen's sleeve, "What's wrong Sam?" he said, I was about to answer but my stomach beat me to it "GROWL" "oh you're hungry? Well let's get some food then." he said in a cheery voice.

I looked behind him to see Kanda hitting Lavi on the head and him anime crying. I stepped over to Kanda and tugged his sleeve, he glared at me but I wasn't scared. Instead I dragged him to the Japanese stand I was at before I pointed to the soba saying "you like soba right?" he stared at me as if examining me. "Hey mister back again and have you bought your sister with you?" he said looking at Kanda. I was holding him down from hitting the guy.

"I'm sorry sir, but Kanda's a guy, and I'm a girl." I said struggling to hold him down. "really sorry about that." just as he was talking Allen and Lavi came over and before they could talk the guy continued "it's not every day I serve a gay couple." now it was Allen and Lavi holding us down.

"Anyway can we get some sushi and a soba?" Allen said clutching my waist stopping me from killing the guy. "Ok coming right up sir, what's with those two?" oh Kanda's gay with Lavi and Sam is a girl she just likes boy clothes." Allen said as Lavi and Kanda looked at him like they were going to kill him. "oh ok sorry about that miss." it's ok" I said as I calmed down, it was then that I realised that Allen had his arms around my waist.

I looked up at him and continuously poked his cheek he looked at me and realised that he was still holding me. He instantly let go and apologised, then Kanda and Lavi jumped him.

_**-3**__**rd**__** person POV- **_

"I'M NOT GAY WITH THAT STUPID RABBIT! I'LL KILL YOU MOYASHI!" (Kanda)

"WELL YOU LOOK IT BA-KANDA AND FOR THE THAOUSDATH TIME IT'S ALLEN! (Allen)

"ALLEN I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS WHY DID YOU SAY WE WERE GAY?" (Lavi)

"BECAUSE YOU ACT LIKE IT SOMETIMES AND I'VE SEEN IT ON THE COMPUTER!" (Allen)

"What are you guy's talking about?" (Sam)

"Oh uh nothing." (Allen, Lavi, Kanda)

"Let's find a table." (Lavi)

"Whatever" (Kanda)

"Alright, c'mon Sam" (Allen)

"Ok" (Sam)

_**-10 minutes later- **_

Lavi: "Ok now that were finished eating, I think we should all shop together."

Sam: "Why?"

Lavi: "Because we've still got to get more shoes and clothes and some um underwear (Lavi you perv) and no one knows what size you are in anything so we should all just shop together."

Sam: "Oh. Ok"

(Lavi dragging Sam by her hand into the closest clothes shop) "Then let's go!"

Sam: 'I've got a bad feeling about this'

**Me: Done! This took forever**

**Nic: More like 3 days **

**Me: Shut up! How would you know? **

**Nic: Because I'm your – **

**Me: Don't say it**

**Kanda & Lavi: we're not GAY**

**Me: you sure**

**Kanda: MUGAN ACTIVATE**

**Me: kill me and i'll have my ghost write Sam saw you and tyki or Lavi Kissing**

**Kanda: I HATE YOU SO MUCH**

**Me: no you don't.**

**Please review. 'Puppy dog eyes'**


	10. shopping and more nightmares?

**Me: Yay chapter 10**

**Nic/Kanda: ZZZzzZZZzzZZZzz**

**Lavi: do you have a marker and hair tie?**

**Me: yeah hold on … there you go**

**Lavi: thanks 'starts drawing on Nic's face'**

**Me: '-.- um please enjoy. **

**Chapter 10**

**_-3rd person POV-_**

"Sammy-chan try this one on." (Lavi)

"Ok" (Sam)

"Where do I try it on?" (Sam) (She's never been to a shopping centre before)

"In the change rooms" (Allen)

"Ok, Thanks"

**_-1 minute later-_**

"Hey guys, where's the change rooms and how do I put this on?" (Sam)

All three boys anime fall.

"Well I've never been to a shopping centre before" (Sam)

"Well I'll be happy to help you Sammy cha-" 'smack' (Lavi before being hit on the head by Allen and Kanda)

"I'll show her where the change rooms are. That ok Lavi?" (Allen turning black)

"y-yeah j-j-just fine Allen" (Lavi)

**_-Sam POV-_**

Allen took me to a hall with door along both sides and numbered 1-25 "just enter one that isn't being used." he said dragging me past a series of doors.

"Here number 13 is free, now just get changed and be sure to lock the door ok?"

"Um Allen"

"Yes what is it?"

"I still don't know how to put this thing on."

"Oh yeah. Um just take your top and pants off the put it on as if it's a top but with a skirt attached, dose that make sense."

"Yeah, A bit, thanks"

"No problem."

**_-10 minutes later-_**

I buttoned up the last button and tied the ribbon at the front near my chest. I looked at myself; I think I put it on right, so I decided to tell Allen. "Allen I'm done."

"Ok. I'll get Lavi and Kanda." he replied as I heard him get up. (He was sitting before because she had taken so long.)

"Wait did I put it on right?" I asked still unsure whether I had or not.

"Allen?"

"Allen? …..he left me."

I peeked from behind the door to see if he really was gone, and he was. I looked down sadly and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was white with a dark blue cardigan, light blue buttons and a blue bow at the front on my chest. I was also wearing the shoes Kanda got me and a white headband flattening my ears. (Chapter 9) with white socks.

It looked rather cute, Lavi has really good taste. The only other thing they bought was a pair of light blue jeans and a white top with a cat on it. But this seems almost out of a fairy tale.

I was dazed at how it looked until a certain red headed boy's voice startled me "hey Sam come out. I want to see what you look like. I bet you look smexy." I was about to come out when I heard a huge 'THUMP' sound and got worried.

I slowly opened the door to see Allen and Kanda standing over Lavi who was on the floor bleeding. "Um what happened to Lavi-Kun?" I said shyly catching their attention. "WOW Sammy-chan you look so cute. STRIKE" Lavi yelled before being hit by Allen and Kanda. (Again XD)

I laughed so hard I was holding my stomach while they looked at me (all blushing). "Sorry should we continue shopping?" "Yeah let's. I'm going to find a bunch of cute clothes for you Sammy-chan." Lavi said almost automatically healed.

The rest of the day was so long and tiering. We got back at around 6:00pm, and then we had dinner at the food court so I went upstairs to put away all the clothes they bought. 'How could they afford all this' I asked myself. I went back down stairs said good night, had a shower and went to sleep. Only to be woken by a strange dream.

It was of Allen and he was screaming in pain, a man in a top hat that scared me, people crying and blood. So much blood. I started crying just remembering it. But who was that man? And i think i saw a girl with greenish hair. The more i thought about it the more tears came flooding out of my eyes and onto the bed covers.

I stopped after i heard Allen crying again. I went to his room quietly and kissed his forehead to calm him down, which did work but woke him up in the process. "Allen, are you ok?" I asked as he sat up. "Yeah I'm fine but why are your eyes red?" he asked noticing my eyes through the darkness and moonlight. "Oh um just tired." i said panicking a bit. "Then why are you crying?" he asked cupping my face and wiping a tear away with his thumb. I pulled my head away and tried to quickly wipe the tears away. "It's nothing, just something in my eye." I said trying to convince him, but sadly failed.

"Tell me the real reason." He demanded looking into my eyes. I tried to look away but he was holding my face making me look in his bluish gray eyes. I couldn't take lying to him for long "i-I had a nightmare" I stuttered trying not to remember. "What was it about?" he asked trying to help me get over the fear. "i-I'd rather not talk about it Allen." I said holding my arms until his wrapped around me.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." He said as I started crying on his shoulder. "Should we go to bed now?" Allen asked as gave me a tissue. "Yeah, um Allen c-can I sleep with you?" I asked blushing hoping he wouldn't notice because it was dark. "u-um ok sure." He said scratching the back of his head. I thanked him and lied on the left side of his bed facing the door as he faced the wall.

We had some small chat between each other every now and then but I fell asleep after a while. As I was drowsing I heard Allen say something but couldn't make out what he said. I wonder what is was he said.

**Me: yay done! **

**Nic: huh what? Ha look at Kanda someone platted his hair.**

**Me: hey Nic look in the mirror **

**Nic: why? **

**Me: just do it**

**Nic: ok…LAVI YOU ARE SO DEAD**

**Lavi: uh oh!**

**Kanda: what's going on? Wait what the hell happened to my hair?**

**Me: don't you think this has happened before Kanda?**

**Kanda: … LAAAVVIII! I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Nic: NO I'M KILLING HIM FIRST!**

**Lavi: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Please review**


	11. betrayed trust

**Me: chapter 11 yay**

**Kanda: MOYASHI YOU ATE ALL THE SOBA! I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Allen: MY NAMES ALLEN BAKANDA! AND IT WAS JUST ONE SOBA!**

**Me: more like one hundred**

**Samantha: please enjoy**

-Sam POV-

I woke up to see Allen's face so close to mine. I blushed at how close he was to me, I also felt his arm lazily placed across my waist. I tried to move out of the bed but only to have Allen unconsciously pull me into a hug.

His chin rested on my head and he pulled me into his chest. I looked out the window, it was still dark so it was probably early morning. I decided to sleep a little longer when I heard grunting coming from outside. I grabbed my pillow and placed it in Allen's arms as I slipped out.

I followed the noise to the back yard and found Kanda training with a katana. I sat on the porch watching him, he either didn't know I was there or he didn't care. I looked at my watch, it was 3 am. I wonder how long will he be here?

He had been here for a while the sun started rising and he stopped. He walked towards the where I was but when he saw me he flinched back. "How long have you been there?" he asked in his usual stern voice but I could tell he was surprised. Looks like he didn't know I was here.

I looked at my watch, it was about 5:30 am. "I've been here for about 3 hours and 30 minutes." I replied to his question standing up. "Why are you up so early?" he asked walking closer, "I heard you training so I decided to come out and watch." I said as we entered the house. "So you were spying." He said with a smirk, "no I was observing. You are great with the katana. Amazing in fact." I said thinking if I've seen his style before.

I couldn't think where I'd seen that style I shook it off and turned to him, "what do you want for breakfast?" he opened one eye and looked at me. "Whatever as long as it isn't sweet." He said closing his eye again. A breakfast non sweet, how about his favourite soba, porridge for Lavi and anything for Allen he eats anything.

I started cooking as Kanda went upstairs to rest, I made homemade soba, porridge, pancakes and a pot of tea. By the time I had finished it was 7:00 and Lavi was lazily walking down stairs in blue stripped pants and a long sleeved green top. "Good morning Lavi I made you some porridge."

"Eh Sammy-chan why are you up so early?"

"I was up earlier because of Kanda. Oh do you know where he learnt to use the katana?"

After I asked that question I thought I saw Lavi's face drain of colour a bit. "Um I don't know he won't tell me. That's just Yu for you. Hahaha I would like some porridge thanks."

Lavi had seemed nervous when he said that I wonder if he's alright.

-Lavi POV-

Sam turned back to the stove and scoped some porridge into a bowl as I sat down. "Sammy-chan do you like living with us?" I don't know why I did asked, it just rolled out of my mouth. "Yeah I do" she answered. I thought it was because we were putting a roof over her head but her explanation was completely different. "I like living with you three because you're my friends. I actually consider you my family because I have none. It's very warm in my heart and you guys are causing it. I love living here because you, Kanda and Allen are here with me. If you guys weren't here I would leave, I trust you all."

What she said kind of moved me as I stared at her in shock I didn't notice her place the blow of porridge on the table. "Well eat up Lavi." Her words bringing me back to reality. "Yeah thanks Sammy-chan" I said as she went upstairs. She really is to kind hearted but what will we do once we leave?

-Sam POV-

After talking with Lavi I went to Allen's room to get him up. I knocked on the door but got no answer so I carefully opened the door trying to not make a sound he was still sleeping and holding he pillow. I gently walked to his bed, my shoes not making a sound on the wooden boards. I gently shook him he only groaned in reply. I shook him harder but my result was Allen unconsciously grabbing my arm and pulling me into a hug.

I let a small yelp out of the surprise, but Allen still remained asleep it made me wonder how he can continue to sleep. "Allen" I whispered but it caused his grip to tighten, it kind of hurt I didn't think he was this strong.

"Allen you're hurting me." I whimpered. I looked up and saw his face still peaceful I struggled to get out of his grip but his was much stronger, I looked up again I had to find a way to make him stop but how do I calm him down.

The times I helped him calm down when he was having nightmares I stroked his hair but I can't do that my hand are trapped, the only other thing I did that calmed him down was kissing him on the forehead but I can't reach and it woke him up last time, also it's too embarrassing. His grip keeps getting tighter.

"Allen wake up." I said just above a normal voice, his grip did loosen but not much it did still hurt. "Allen" I almost yelled but he rolled on top of me and kissed me. Was he kissing me in his sleep? This is my first kiss and he's taking it in his sleep.

-3rd person POV-

Allen's eyes started to flutter open and he was snapped into reality when he realised he was lying on top of Sam kissing her. He quickly got off but fell of the bed in the middle of apologising Sam had her head hung down with tears streaming down her check. Allen noticed her tears and sat up "Sam I'm really sorry" he said standing up really worried.

Sam crawled off the bed and ran out the room. "SAM" Allen yelled as he watched her leave the room.

-Sam POV-

I ran out of the room and noticed Kanda behind me. I slightly turned towards him but heard Allen and raced down stairs. I ran past the kitchen and heard Lavi stand up and yell my name, but paid no attention and ran out the house. I just needed to get away.

I don't know where I was going but I kept running till I had to stop. I was catching my breath and looked at where I was. I was in front of the school, I decided I would enter to rest for a while besides I had nowhere else to go, I was still in my night gown and it was going to rain soon. I think I need some time to think things over. Maybe staying with them was a bad idea.

-Kanda POV-

I was going down stairs to have breakfast when I heard Allen apologizing, he was probably sleep talking but when the door opened and Sam ran out she looked at me slightly but I could still see her tears in the air flying out of her eyes. What did that idiot do? And why was she crying? She ran down stairs and Allen came out of his room.

I grabbed his shirt and brought him to my face after I heard Lavi yell her name. "WHAT DID YOU DO MOYASHI? WHY IS SHE CRYING?" I asked as Lavi ran upstairs towards us. "i-I don't know." He said looking away. That idiot made her cry and he doesn't know how. I punched him and he skidded across the floor.

-3rd person POV-

"Stop you guys this isn't going to bring her back." Lavi said getting between Kanda and Allen. "Allen what did you do?" Lavi asked as he bent down to help Allen up "well I don't really know most of it but I did something in my sleep" he said still looking down.

"What about when you woke up?" Lavi asked concerned "well I was kissing her" he said quietly but loud enough for the other two to hear. "WHAT DID YOU DO IN YOUR SLEEP?" Kanda yelled stepping closer to the white haired male. "I'm not sure I was sleeping but why did she run" Allen replied and asked himself "I think I know why she ran" Lavi said looking at the other two seriously "why did she run?" Kanda more demanded then ask.

"This morning I asked if she liked living with us and she said she did because we were and that she trusted us. I think Allen doing whatever he did betrayed her trust in him." Lavi said as Allen eyes grew wider.

"Let's go search for her she doesn't really have many places to go and what if she gets kidnapped? Lavi said walking to his room to get dressed, Allen followed his example and hurried to dress as Kanda went back to his to put his shoes on.

-Sam POV-

I walked the empty rooms and all the places i met Allen, Lavi and Kanda at they brought back painfully happy memories and my heart ached just remembering them. How could Allen do that even if it was in his sleep I feel as if he's betrayed me in a way.

**Me: Allen your terrible how could you?**

**Allen: I'm sorry**

**Kanda: hey moyashi how is my soba coming along?**

**Ma: I can't believe you got him to make you soba from scratch **

**Allen: neither can I**

**Lavi: come on guys Sammy-chan is missing**

**Me: until next time **

**Sam: please review **


	12. author note IMPORTANT

**Um hey guys I have some bad news,**

**I decided to not continue this story on and on quizazz instead so if you want to read the rest you can read it there because there is an improved version and on quizazz I can add links. **

**The story is still under the same name and my user name is the same too except instead of 'manga' it's 'anime'. **

**I'm doing this for both stories, if you can't be bothered to go to the website and searching the title or my account name, then you're missing out on some awesome parts of the story.**

**Here's a brief preview, of past, present and future love:**

"Come on Sam open up." Lenalee shouted knocking on my door. "No I'm not going to that party" I said

"At least come into town with me and help me pick a dress"

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS JUST LET HER GO WITH HIM? DIDN'T YOU SEE HOW SHE GRABBED HIS HAND THEIR DATING! DATING I TELL YOU!" Komui shouted.

**And can you love me:**

No she's not there

I pushed the heavy black bars

I slid the door open and saw a ball curled on the floor

**Ok so that's just hints of the next chapter. You may hate me but it's so hard to describe outfits and features and stuff so yeah. **

**To clarify:**

**Website: .com**

**I'm not continuing on this website **

**I have updated past, present, future love but still working on can you love me because past present future love took a while.**

**My account name is: anime-lover2958**

**I'm so sorry everyone! **


End file.
